L'ange déchu
by Lilyep
Summary: Petit OS assez court mettant en scène deux hommes passionnés et plein de folie, en plein acte charnel plus ou moins conscentant.


Titre: **L'ange déchu**

Rating: petit M

Genre: heu... à définir?

Pairing: indéfinit... deux bishos probablement... laissez libre court à votre imagination!

Disclaimer: Pour une fois, tout à moi!!!!!

Petit mot de l'auteur:

_Un petit OS à la première personne écrit il y a déjà assez longtemps... pas de pairing définit, juste deux hommes en pleine lutte..._

_Le premier personnage parle en _normal_, le second en italique._

_Bonne lecture._

_**L'ange déchu:**_

Tout arrive vite, beaucoup trop vite... Un baiser... C'est si simple un baiser... pourtant, celui-ci... Les soupirs de l'autre, sa respiration toute proche, les lèvres entrouvertes, les langues qui se mêlent au plus profond de l'autre, comme si de ce simple geste il apprenaît à me connaître, il m'explore encore et encore faisant jouer sa bouche sur la mienne... et je me laisse dévorer avec soumission... je ne devrais pas...

Mes mains se retrouvent à carresser son torse, je sens ses muscles et son parfum m'ennivre de plus en plus... Ses doigts glissent sur mon corps offert et pourtant réticent... Que se passera-t-il s'il m'enlace, s'il murmure à mon oreille de cette voix rauque et si douce à la fois?... je ne veux pas savoir! Enfin je crois... pourtant, je laisse à nouveau ses mains parcourir mon corps qui se dénude à mesure qu'avance son exploration... S'il continue comme ça je, je vais...

-Quel genre de plaisir veux-tu que je te donne?

Sa voix... comment fait-il pour me faire frissonner ainsi, de peur et de désir contenu?

-Si tu ne réponds pas, c'est moi qui décide...

Il, il ne va quand même pas?... Sa, sa bouche me dévore, s'acharne dans mon cou encore et encore, je veux le repousser mais je n'y arrive pas... Il est sur le point de me violer et moi, c'est comme si j'étais envouté, j'ai envie qu'il me fasse l'amour!

Et cette envie féroce ne fait que s'accroître lorsque nos deux corps se touchent enfin entièrement, peau contre peau, son désir contre le mien... les battements de son coeur, son dos... sa voix encore, sa voix qui murmure de tendres obscénités alors que ses bras puissants, ses mains... la chaleur qu'il dégage, ses lèvres brûlantes laissant glisser son souffle sur moi... Et j'en veux plus, je veux qu'il m'absorbe tout entier, qu'il me fasse sien et réponde à mon désir coupable de le posséder...

_Mes bras t'enlacent, je veux te sentir plus près. Mes mains glissent sur ta poitrine où te respiration haletante se fait sentir.Tu me repousses, tu essayes... mais tu te mens..._

_Je clos tes lèvres d'un baiser sentant ton désir augmenter malgré les supplications incomplètes et maladroites que tu t'acharnes à vouloir formuler en vain. Mes mains attrappent les tiennes... carresse-moi aussi, sens la chaleur qui se répand sous tes doigts et maintenant, dis-moi:_

_-Quel plaisir veux-tu que je te donne?_

_Demande-moi l'impossible, je le ferais,répond-moi, regarde-moi..._

_-Si tu ne réponds pas, c'est moi qui décide..._

_Ces mots méchappent et j'éxecute finalement la menace à demi voilée que quelqu'un d'autre semble avoir prononcé... La pointe de ma langue explore les courbes de ton cou, de tout ton corps... j'attends les signes de ton plaisir, ton désir évident ne me suffisant pas._

_Je repousse le drap défait, t'attirant encore et toujours plus près jusqu'à cet instant fatidique où je sens tes ongles s'enfoncer dans mon dos. Mes doigts avides capturent les ondulations de tes hanches tandis que je me perds en toi, attirant à moi tes frêles épaules, ton torse contre le mien, nous ne sommes désormais plus que deux bêtes féroces immergées dans un océan de frénésie... Je ne laisserais pas s'achever cette nuit de plaisir..._

Je l'ai fait, je voulais te révéler mon amour autrement que par des mots... Je te contemple, sans réfléchir, j'aime ta chaleur, ta violente tendresse et mon coeur déchiré par le chagrin est aujourd'hui comblé par cette nuit de folie où mon corps t'appartient. Car je crois en ce miracle que toi seul peut accomplir, effacer d'un soupir la douleur de mon amour.

Et ton amour, ton désir se répand en moi, sulfureux élixir. Le miel ruisselle... tu es ma drogue... Regarde-moi, regarde ce que tu as fais de moi!

Je t'appartiens...

_Cette fascination que tu exerces sur moi, la fascination d'un ange déchu... _

_Je t'aime, je t'aime à vouloir te briser mais je t'enlace tendrement, j'ai mal de te faire ça, je voudrais crever... mais avant de perdre la raison, laisse moi me changer en chaîne pour me lier à toi à jamais... Je ne veux qu'une seule et unique chose, ton amour. Pourtant j'ai l'impression de te perdre alors que nos deux corps ruissellent comme une vague déferlante et ton regard voilé ne m'apporte aucune réponse. Je me fond encore plus en toi, laissant s'écouler la sève de la passion dans ton corps, priant pour que tu me pardonnes un jour, pour que tu me laisses rester à tes côtés, ouvrir les bras et te protéger comme un ange..._

_Je suis ton ange... un ange déchu..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Et voilà... c'est tout, encore un OS très court..._

_Bref, une tite review pour donner votre avis?_

_Bisous!_

_Lilys_


End file.
